Acceptance
by spellmynameright
Summary: That was all it was, that acceptance. She was Emily Fitch, and she was gay.


**My first slash actually. But i hope i did a good job. :) Of course its Emily/Naomi, who else?**

* * *

It was never meant to be like this.

She was just Emily. Emily Fitch, 'the quiet twin'. The only girl who had never been in a relationship, she suspected, in her class. She was the utterly self-conscious girl; she was never comfortable in her own skin. Seeing her sister made her see what she wanted to see. Confidence in herself. But yet, she had none. But yet, standing in front of a gorgeous blonde girl with the most incredible cerulean eyes, it was like none of that mattered. Her sister wasn't the boss of her anymore, she was more confident that ever, and she was finally feeling sexy. Gazing into her eyes and seeing her look back at her with the same passion and want, was really making what she had been waiting for, worthwhile.

She was dressed down; it wasn't a flashy party, just Pandora's birthday, and a pyjama party in fact. And yet, Emily believed Naomi was highlight of her night already. They had exchanged many looks that night; it started as innocent gazes, small smiles and exchanges of words. But as the night wore on, it was as if the heat had been turned up. Instead of innocent smiles and glances, there was passion in both sets of eyes, even occasionally bites of lips, looks of want and lust. She was sure it was going to happen tonight, and sure enough, here she was. Standing in front of the girl of her dreams, her desires. This was why she had never been in a relationship, ever since middle school when an innocent brush of lips turned Emily's world upside down, she was never interested in anyone or anything else. She just wanted to know what it would feel like, to kiss the gorgeous girl in front of her, and feel her kiss back with the exact same vigour.

"Just give me a fucking…" She paused a little, drawing in a breath, feeling her confidence rapidly decrease. The gaze was so intense; it felt as if it was scorching the top of her head as she looked down at her feet quickly, before meeting the glowing blue eyes once again. "Just…just give me a…" Pausing once again to catch her breath some more, she saw a somewhat hopeful look on Naomi's face. It was now or never. She leant up, stopping in hesitation, and then continued her path. Her lips ghosted over Naomi's lips, the taste hadn't changed, and it was still as amazing as that time 5 years ago. She pressed a little harder; relishing at the fact that she was actually responding to the pressure. And almost as soon as it had begun, it was over. Back to the stares, the cheeky almost non-existent smile that at graced Naomi's perfect face, and the want to feel her lips just once more.

"It's just the drugs right…" What she said was nowhere near registering in Emily's mind. It was like going through a tunnel, just a swirl of sound that could not be recognised as anything other than a mumble. She nodded, watching Naomi's eyes shut a little, slowly, then opening once again to reveal bright blue, hopeful, astonishment lining her features. The small smirk could not be wiped off of her face as Emily leant in once again, this time, deepening the kiss right away. This time, there was no hesitation from either side, both willing victims. They could blame the drugs later, but right now, it was just they, Emily and Naomi. The kiss continued, occasionally breaking to catch air, before resuming with the passion as before. As Emily's tongue ran a slow line along Naomi's bottom lip, Naomi hesitated a bit. It wasn't that she didn't want the kiss; truthfully she never wanted it to stop, but it was the feeling of being watched, her self-consciousness kicking in. She didn't want to resume this here when anything could happen and anyone could walk in and interrupt them. Emily's eyes glazed over with lust as she pulled away and watched Naomi lick her lips and bite down lightly on the right side of her bottom lip. It was like fireworks had exploded in her mind, finally seeing that Naomi wanted what she wanted. She could feel the hesitation and reluctance Naomi had when pulling back from the kiss. Emily smiled inwardly and it escaped on to her face.

"You liked that." Emily could have sworn she saw a flash of acceptance in her eyes, but she wasn't sure. It wasn't until she noticed a small smile erupt on her face, that her hopes rocketed sky high, searching for the answer she hoped for on Naomi's features.

"You're gay." And that was it, the final switch, and the acceptance. Following her with her eyes, watching with amusement as Naomi walked off in accomplishment.

"Yea." She finally said it, she was gay, and to be honest, who could blame her when she had finally made progress with the blonde, blue-eyed beauty, she had loved for so many years. She didn't care that she had been watching her move around the kitchen gracefully, talking away to her twin, a small smile gracing her face as her eyes flickered back to Emily's quickly, mirth shining through them. Emily walked through to the kitchen, following the path that Naomi had taken minutes ago. As she entered the lacklustre room, her mid was buzzing. The new Lily Allen song repeating through her head, reminding her of what had happened only moments ago. The taste was still there, and Emily kept licking at her lips to savour it. Naomi's glances became more frequent, almost like a stare, and their gazes continued to catch, and this time the awkwardness had disappeared. Soon enough they both had become very aware that Katie was still present, and nothing could continue like this with her there. Naomi looked out at the bouncy castle in Pandora's garden before casting her eyes back to Emily's. Emily looked out also and nodded, their wordless conversations really gaining intimacy.

"You two are fucking boring. I'm gonna go and find Eff." Katie stated, the annoyance obvious, lacing her sharp voice, as she walked off on her search. Emily turned back to Naomi, searching for any answer in her eyes. When she found it, she placed her unfinished brownie down on the kitchen counter and walked slowly, and almost seductively out into the garden. Naomi's eyes automatically connected to her arse, and she couldn't help but chuckle at herself for being so crude. Emily climbed on to the bouncy castle, and after about a minute of finding her feet and managing to stay upright, she began to jump, bouncing around in her own little world. Naomi continued to gaze out of the kitchen window at her, laughing a little at the delighted look on Emily's face. She noticed Emily stop bouncing and signal for her to join her. She knew it wasn't the best idea seeing the earlier moments, but she had to agree and she ran out to the garden. She laughed as Emily fell over, and climbed on, pulling her up and bouncing with her. Emily's breath caught in her throat as their legs grazed and the playful manner that this had started out as, had evolved into something a lot more heated.

All of a sudden, Emily slipped causing both the tumble into the wall, and then crash to the bouncy floor. Their giggles halted as they lay side by side, studying each others faces, taking in every detail. Naomi breathed in deep, tucking her bottom lip underneath her teeth as Emily climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. Their bare thighs grazed, and Emily shivered at the feeling. Naomi giggled once more, but was silenced by lips on hers again. This time, the kiss was much deeper, both with no worries about getting seen or interrupted. As Emily's tongue entered Naomi's mouth, her hands curled around her shoulders, pulling her even closer. She couldn't help but moan quietly and she could feel Emily smiling into the kiss. She pulled away and Naomi pushed Emily's hair from her eyes.

"You do like it…" She smirked, and then shrieked as Naomi flipped them so she was now on top.

"Shut up you lezza…" She chuckled and lowered back down again to initiate another kiss, this time it was hotter, and definitely deeper than the ones before. Naomi's hands ran down Emily's thighs, and Emily tried to wriggle out her grasp as she could not move and return the favour.

"So your gay huh?" Naomi asked, her breathing a little out, as she tried to regain oxygen.

"It would seem so." Emily said, mirth lacing her voice as she gestured to their position. Naomi nodded.

"Good." She lowered back down again, grazing her lips against her neck, finding her sensitive point when a slight whimper escaped her mouth.

"So your gay too." She asked, arching her back as Naomi did not stop with the ministrations on her neck.

"Nope." She smirked as she lifted her head up once more, before lowering it again and kissing her with all the passion she felt she needed to give.


End file.
